Derek Venturi The Idiot
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Derek had hid Casey's bras. Casey has had with Derek. She was going to show him that he can't mess with her anymore. This is Rated T with a little M in some chapters! THIS IS A DASEY! Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.


Derek Venturi: The Idiot

"Der-ek what did you do with my bra?" asked Casey

"Nothing" Derek calmly stated

"Yes you did. You did the laundry right?"

"Yeah why?"

"What did you do with my bras?"

"I told you. Casey take a breather. You're really scaring me."

As Casey slowly walked towards Derek.

"Casey, please calm down Case, just breath, PLEASE! LIZZIE..EDWIN..PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

"Derek..I'm going to give you one more chance. Where are my bras?"

"Case I promise I don't know" yelled a frustrated Derek.

"Okay fine then I'll just sit here until you tell me. I mean I still have 47 minutes 'til I need to leave for dance class."

"Ummm..okay"

Casey sat on Derek's bed. She bit the corner of her lip, the universal female sign for "fuck me". She crossed her long dancer legs. She was wearing nothing, but a purple bra and her short denim shorts. Derek watched her closely. Ten minutes have gone by with complete silence. So Casey decides to take a different approach.

"Derek are you sure you don't know where my sports bras are" asked Casey seductively

"Casey I really don't know."

Casey getting frustrated decides to walk over to where Derek was sitting in is desk chair, and starts to massage his shoulders. Derek was very confused now.

"Case what are you doing?"

"I'm just you know, helping you relax"

As Casey said this she stops massaging his shoulders, and walks to be in front of him. Casey decides to take a chance. Next thing you know Casey is straddling Derek and he has a tight grip on her hips. Then Casey starts a full blown make-out with him. Fifteen minutes of heated make-out went on. Then Casey pulls away.

"Well Case if this is what I get when I take your stuff I should do it more often."

"So you did take them. DER-EK" Casey whined

"Hey. I'm sorry they just looked so hot I had to. Fine since you gave me a total boner, I'll tell you where there at. You might get disgusted though"

Oh god Derek. Where'd you put them?"

"I put one in my pants. Three under my pillow, and the rest are in my boxer drawer.

"Ewwww DER-EK! That's gross. Why down your pants?"

"It's okay babe. I know you like it down there. You proved that to me last week" said a smirking Derek.

"Shut-up" Casey said blushing.

"Just grab your bra. You know where there at. It's my favorite one by the way."

"Seriously Derek? The blue one? That's my favorite one! I don't wanna go down there and get it"

"Come on babe..please Case" he begged.

"If I do this again you can't tell anyone. Okay Derek?"

"Fine, fine babe. Hey smile. And stop thinking about being late. You have 12 minutes to spare."

"Okay Derek..but you're driving me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I can feel you up on the way to dance class."

"DER-EK!"

Derek laughed, while Casey slapped him. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, to her nose, and to her chin. Purposely avoiding her lips. Making her moan his name.

"Damn. I like hearing you moan my name. And only my name."

Derek finally kissed her on her pink plump lips. Casey threw him on the bed, and started to pull his pants down when there was a knock. They jumped apart. Derek stumbled pulling his pants up quickly.

"Hey Casey you in there?" asked Nora

"Yeah mom"

"We need to get you to dance. You have 7 minutes to get ready. Okay?" asked Nora

"Okay mom, but Derek offered to drive me. So you don't need to."

"Alright but hurry up. And Derek don't let her be late" exclaimed Nora.

"Alrighty I got it Nora" said Derek

"See Derek, we can't keep doing this! We almost got caught!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry babe!" he exclaimed laughing

"Derek this isn't funny!"

"Okay. Go finished getting dressed"

"Derek. We need to go now!"

"Alright. Let's go babe!"

"Okay. Wait Derek can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, sure anything Case."

"Do you love me? Or are just using me like all those other girls?"

"Case those other girls were just random hook ups. And guess what."

"What?"

"I'm still a virgin. I've been waiting for someone special to give it up to. And I want you to be that person. I love you. From the first day you moved in. I just wished I could've told you sooner."

"I love you too Derek. What are we going to do about mom and George?"

"I don't know yet Casey. But I do have a question for you."

"Yes...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend Casey?"

"I would be honored!"


End file.
